


A Chance Meeting

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Humor, Implied Character Death, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for the 2012 Snarry-a-Thon. Harry discovers Severus' animagus form and decides to show off his own.<br/>I apologize in advance for my twisted sense of humor. Please mind the warnings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting




End file.
